Worth
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. "She tried to give every person a fair chance to be her friend. She never dismissed someone right away. But Nate's girlfriend was testing every bit of Ella's self control." For LaPaige's Prompt Challenge.


**A/N: **Here is yet another epically long Natella. I really don't mean to write long one-shots. I start out with an idea for a short one and then I start fleshing it out and before I know it...I've written 14 pages worth of story. Anyway, this one is for LaPaige's prompt challenge, **#17: Enemies**. The idea was that Ella didn't get along with Nate's gold digging girlfriend. This fic was also partly inspired by the 'Nsync song "Celebrity." Also thanks to **Standard-Ang3l** for the nickname "Nater Tot." Haha. I hope you guys like it!

**Worth**

By angellwings

_

* * *

_en·e·my

–noun

1.

a person who feels hatred for, fosters harmful designs against, or engages in antagonistic activities against another; an adversary or opponent.

* * *

_"Would you still wanna be with me, if I couldn't buy you diamond rings?_  
_And all those other expensive things_  
_Would you be so into me, if I wasn't a celebrity?"_

_-"Celebrity", 'Nsync_

* * *

Ella was normally a very accommodating person. She preferred not to talk badly about people, and she was successful at that most of the time. She didn't mind offering to help, and she _loved_ meeting new people. Ella thought she was rather easy to get along with. Nate often told her she was _too_ easy to get along with. He warned her to be careful because there were people out there who would take advantage of that.

He was right, of course. Ella had come into contact with several of those people over the years. It was a struggle, but she tried very hard _not_ to be a pushover. She stood up for herself and her opinion and ideas, but she was never rude. There just wasn't any need for rudeness in the world in her opinion.

She tried to give every person a fair chance to be her friend. She _never_ dismissed someone right away.

_But_ Nate's girlfriend was testing every bit of Ella's self control.

This girl was demanding and high maintenance. She had pleaded and whined and nagged more presents out of Nate than Ella had ever thought possible. Nate was too sensible to buy expensive gifts as often as he had been lately. Not that he was _that_ tight with his money or that he couldn't afford to buy these things. He just didn't think it was _practical_.

And Ella agreed with him which was why she couldn't believe he was dating this…this…

_Bitch._

Ella winced as she thought that word. She didn't like to call anyone that, but there was no other word to describe this woman. Ella really hoped she wasn't coming to the concert tonight. She had enough to deal with on this tour.

"Ells!"

Ella turned as she walked to find Caitlyn racing toward her through the venue corridor. She smiled brightly. "Caity!"

The two exchanged a quick hug. "I thought I'd come backstage and see what my favorite stylist was up to."

"Just making the usual rounds."

"Mind if I join you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course not, but if you don't mind me asking…why aren't you off with Jason?" Ella asked.

"Because Jason is doing vocal warm ups with Shane and Nate and whats-her-face, spawn of Satan girl currently has her claws attached to Nate. I'd like to be around her as little as possible. It's the only way she's going to avoid a beat down."

Ella huffed. "Oh, God. She's here? Great, just great. I do not get _them_ at all. What does Nate see in her? She's _evil_."

"Have you told him that?" Caitlyn asked.

She gave Caitlyn a look that clearly said, '_are you insane?_' before she turned back to the clip board in her hands.

"Hey, if he would listen to anyone he'd listen to you. It's a big deal if _you_ don't like someone. You like _every one_. Even Luke and it's practically a unanimous opinion that he's a jackass."

"He's not a jackass, Caity. Music is all he's got. He feels like he _has_ to be the best, and that makes him _act_ like a jackass. And that's all it is. _An act_," Ella told her.

"See? That's what I mean. _You_ like every one. You're like our evil detector. If you don't like someone then there truly is no good to be found in them," Caitlyn told her. "You should talk to Nate."

"And say what? Oh, hey, um you know that girl you're dating? She's a gold digging whore. We're all just dying for you to dump her. Please do it soon."

Caitlyn laughed at that. "Oh, I would pay you to say that. I'd have to be there though. I want to see the look on Nate's face when _you_ call her a whore. I don't think I've ever even heard you _swear_ before."

"I curse! Just silently…in my head where no one can hear me."

"You're so cute," Caitlyn said with a chuckle. "You know, I think…it should be _you _dating Nate right now. Why didn't that work out again?"

Ella sighed. "Caitlyn, that was a long time ago. Like Camp Rock long time ago. And it was just a summer thing. We'd decided that from the very beginning."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I still say that was stupid."

"Long distance relationships never work."

"Shane and Mitchie made it work. Jason and I made it work."

"Yes, well you're two very exceptional couples."

She shook her head. "You and Nate could have made it work. You were both just too scared to try. And besides, what about now? Ella, you _work_ for them. You're with them all the time. There's not _any_ distance between you and Nate now."

"It's been too long. He probably doesn't even think about that summer any more. He's over it and so am I," Ella said with a nod.

"No, you're not. You're a total liar."

"_Caity_, stop it. It doesn't matter. He's dating _her_ right now anyway."

"He won't be dating her much longer if I _kill_ her," Caitlyn said with a growl. "You should hear the way she talks to Jason. She acts like he's gum that's stuck to the bottom of her shoe or something. He's like you, too nice to tell her off. But I'm _not_. And if I have to see that hurt bunny look on his face _one _more time I swear—"

"Caitlyn, you are not going to beat her up. That will only make things worse."

Caitlyn crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Can I just pull out a handful of her hair? I promise I'll pull fast. She'll feel like one flash of pain and that'll be it."

Ella rolled her eyes. "No. Physical violence never makes anything better. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Avoiding her like the plague, you mean?" Caitlyn asked. "That feels cowardly."

Ella and Caitlyn had made a full circle around the hallway. They passed the room where Connect Three had been warming up just as the guys were leaving. Ella immediately turned around at the sight of platinum blonde hair. She started to walk away but Caitlyn grabbed her arm.

"Nate saw you. He'll think you're being rude if you don't go and, at least, say hi," Caitlyn whispered.

Ella closed her eyes tightly. "Dammit."

Caitlyn smirked. "Ooh, you cursed! _Out loud_! I'm impressed."

"Oh, shut up," Ella said as she stuck her tongue out at Caitlyn. Both Ella and Caitlyn made their way toward the guys. Jason quickly wrapped an arm around Caitlyn. Ella couldn't tell if it was because he missed her or if he was afraid she might lash out at any moment.

"Hey, guys," Ella said as she smiled at them.

"Hello, Emma."

"Hi, Felicia," Ella said as she forced a polite smile.

"Fi," Nate said with a chuckle. "It's Ella not Emma. Remember?"

"Oh, right," Felicia said as she pointed a thin smile at Ella. "I _forgot_. Which is strange, you know? I'm usually so good with names. Especially when it comes to _my_ Nate's _friends_."

Ella did her best to keep her smile in place. "Oh, you know, I hate to cut this visit short, but I just remembered…I need to make a few phone calls before the show starts. I'll see you guys later."

Ella's hands balled into fists as she walked away. How could Nate _stand_ her? She _wished_ she was brave enough to give that girl a piece of her mind, but she was afraid if she did that…she'd lose Nate. She _wanted_ Nate in her life, even if he was _just_ her friend. She would just have to suck it up and deal. Hopefully Nate would come to his senses soon.

* * *

"Well," Felicia said hesitantly. "I suppose I'd better go. You guys go on soon, right?"

Nate nodded. "Twenty minutes."

"Great," She said as she kissed his cheek. "Hey, Natey?"

Nate bit back a frustrated groan. He _hated_ when she called him that. Partly because it was just a _stupid_ nickname, and also because what followed usually required him spending a _lot_ of money. "Yes?"

"Do you remember that bracelet I saw at Tiffany's?"

Nate's eyes slid over to Jason, Shane, and Caitlyn before he answered. "You saw lots of bracelets at Tiffany's, Fi."

She giggled, and again he bit back a groan. "Yeah, I guess I did. But you have to remember this one. It had all those diamonds—oh, well…they all had diamonds, didn't they?"

Diamonds. That was all she talked about. First it was this diamond pendant, then diamond earrings, and now apparently she wanted a diamond bracelet too. What happened to the days when his girlfriends were happy with a song or a flower…or even a stupid cheap gumball machine ring? Ella had been happy with the gumball machine ring. She'd worn it every day for an entire summer. But no, Felicia had to have diamonds. Not even sapphires or pearls. Just diamonds. It annoyed him greatly.

What was going on with him lately? Why was Felicia suddenly getting on his last nerve? He'd been perfectly happy with her before he'd left for this tour two weeks ago. What happened?

"Nate? Are you listening to me?"

He turned his head to see Felicia glaring at him. "Yeah, yeah…I was listening. You were saying something about diamonds."

She huffed. "Are you going to buy me that bracelet or not?"

Nate could _feel_ the blood rushing to his face. Why did she have to bring this up in front of his brothers and Caitlyn? It was embarrassing. "Now is not the time to talk about this, Felicia."

"Nate, you promised!"

His brow furrowed. No, he _hadn't_. He'd conveniently avoided answering her the entire time she browsed through the jewelry. "Felicia—"

"You promised. I thought you said you _always_ keep your promises."

"Fine, okay? Fine. I'll get you the bracelet," He said urgently. He would agree to anything to get her to stop acting like a five year old. He'd always thought of Ella as childlike, but she'd never been like _this_.

"Yay! Break a leg, babe! I'll meet you backstage after the show," She said happily as she gave him a peck on the lips. He listened as her heels clicked down the hallway, and sighed in relief when he could no longer hear them.

"Girl likes her diamonds, huh, Nate?" Caitlyn asked with a pointed look.

"Not now, Caitlyn."

"Oh no, Nater Tot, I think now is the _perfect_ time," Caitlyn said with a smirk.

He glared at her. "I hate it when you call me that."

"Yeah, well, if I have to listen to _her_ call you Natey then _I_ get to call you Nater Tot, _okay?_"

"Caitlyn, I don't think this is the best time—"

"Jase, I know you don't want to upset anyone, but this has gone on long enough," Caitlyn told him sternly. "You _heard_ the way she spoke to Ella. That was uncalled for."

Shane nodded. "I have to side with Caits on this one. That was pretty cold."

Nate's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "You have a lot to learn about women, dude. She backhanded, Ella. It was harsh."

Caitlyn made sure to catch Nate's eye as she spoke. "She basically called Ella forgettable."

Jason nodded and hesitantly turned to Nate. "And, if I'm not mistaken, she told her to stay away from _you_."

Caitlyn smiled at her boyfriend. "Aw, Jase, you're learning to speak girl. That's cute."

Jason blinked at her. "Um, thanks?"

"When did she do that?" Nate asked in confusion.

Caitlyn sighed. "Remember? She _forgot_ Ella's name?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You got all of _that_ from her forgetting Ella's name?"

"Yes, it was pretty obvious that she didn't want Ella around, Nate. How did you _not_ notice that?"

"I—I just thought she forgot her name. I was unaware that women apparently talk in code," He snapped. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I should find Ella—"

"No time, dude. We're supposed to be on our way to the stage _now_," Jason said sadly.

Caitlyn put a hand on Nate's shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "I'll find her. You just worry about the show. You have an arena to rock."

Nate nodded and grinned appreciatively at her. "Thanks, Cait."

She shrugged and winked at him. "You'll just owe me a pint of Ben and Jerry's later, that's all."

Jason gave Caitlyn a quick hug and kissed her forehead before running off toward the stage. Shane bumped fists with her before he followed Jason. Nate paused in front of her, and hesitantly gave her a friendly hug. Her eye's widened and she patted his back.

"Really, Caitlyn. Thanks."

She nodded. "No biggie. But do you seriously want to know how you can pay me back?"

"How?" He asked.

"Break up with the Super Bitch," Caitlyn said seriously. "She's bad for you…and your bank account."

He opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. She was right. He could see it now. Felicia was _not_ good for him, and she never would be. He gave Caitlyn a lop-sided grin. "I'll see what I can do."

Caitlyn smiled victoriously as Nate ran toward the entrance to the stage. She wondered if Nate knew he _still_ had it bad for Ella. Caitlyn turned and began to walk around the venue looking for her. She hoped Ella didn't take any of what Felicia had said seriously. The girl was way off. None of them could _ever_ forget Ella. She was what kept them together. Sure, Mitchie _brought_ them together, but Ella was the one who made sure they all kept in touch. She was the reason they had all stayed friends after camp.

Caitlyn finally found Ella sitting in the food services room with all the catered snacks. She had her sketch pad out and was slowly flipping through it. Caitlyn sat down in the fold up chair next to her. "Are you gonna go watch the show?"

Ella looked up at her. "I'm not in the mood tonight, Caity."

"C'mon, don't listen to Felicia. She's ridiculous. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I don't care about what she said. She's petty and vindictive—"

"Have you been using Shane's word of the day calendar?"

Ella chuckled before she grew serious again. "What I'm upset about is that _she_ has _him_. That horrible creature has _Nate_. Wonderful, sweet, much too serious, _beautiful_ Nate. How is that fair, Caitlyn? She loves his _wallet_ not him."

"And you do? Love him, that is?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

Ella closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, very much so."

"Then, I guess, you'll just have to trust that everything will turn out right in the end, El," Caitlyn told her as she patted her knee. "I have a feeling the Gold Digger won't have her claws in him for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"He seemed very tired of her, and I don't think he was happy about the way she treated you," Caitlyn told her honestly. "I'm fairly certain there's a break up on the horizon."

Ella smiled softly. "Really?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Really."

* * *

The faint sounds of the last song drifted through the backstage areas and Ella and Caitlyn stepped back out into the hall. They heard heels behind them and turned to see Felicia coming toward them.

"Well, hello, ladies," Felicia said as an evil smirk graced her lips. "I didn't see you in the VIP section. Did you lose all your concert spirit? Somebody ruin your mood?"

Ella couldn't stop the glare she threw at her. This tall, leggy, impossibly skinny, selfish _girl_ (a _woman_ wouldn't do half the things she did) had put a damper on enough of Ella's night. Ella turned and started to head the other direction. She did not need to deal with her right now.

"You look sad, _Emma_. I wonder why? Could you maybe be…jealous? You wanted Nate for yourself, perhaps?"

Ella froze and her hands balled up into fists again.

"Sorry, sweetie, but it looks like I won. I've got that rock star wrapped around my finger. I can get anything and everything I want out of him, and there's nothing _you_ can do about it."

Caitlyn gave Ella a worried glance. "Are you okay?"

The tiny woman _looked_ livid. Caitlyn had never seen Ella _this_ angry. Ella started to turn around and Caitlyn knew what came next would not be good.

"Is that all you care about? _Things_?" Ella asked. "That's all you want out of him?"

"Sure," Felicia shrugged. "What else is there?"

"What else is there?" Ella yelled. "Are you really _that_ shallow? You're taking advantage of a truly _wonderful_ man because he can buy you expensive things? Do you even realize how rare it is to find someone like him? What am I saying? Of course you don't. He's just a bank account to you."

Felicia scowled. "And why should I care what you think? You're nobody."

"This _nobody_ knows that you're not good enough for Nate. You're trash. Filthy, disgusting trash and Nate deserves so much better. He's more than a famous name and a loaded bank account. He should be wanted for _who_ he is, not how much money he has," Ella told her with a heated glare.

"I'm trash? _I'm_ trash?" Felicia shrieked and she stepped into Ella's personal space. "You're the pathetic loser who can't let go of the past. Yeah, Nate told me the two of you used to date. And I bet you still have feelings for him. Well, let me tell you something, sweetie. _You_ are the last thing on his mind."

Felicia lunged forward and grabbed the first thing she could find. She ripped off the longer of the two chains around Ella's neck. Something small flew off the chain and hit the floor with a soft high pitched ping. Ella's eyes widened and she started to look around the floor urgently. "No, no, no! Oh God, where is it?"

A crunch sounded a few feet away from her and Ella looked up to see Felicia flashing her a triumphant smirk.

"Oops," Felicia said as she moved her foot and picked up the object she stepped on. She tossed it at Ella's feet and glared at her. "Was that yours?"

Ella picked up the tiny flattened object and turned it over in her hand. It was a small cheap metal ring. It was bent in an odd oval shape and the plastic gem was missing from the mangled setting. Ella closed her hand around it tightly and glared at Felicia again. She turned to Caitlyn and handed her the destroyed ring. Caitlyn's brow furrowed when Ella began to take out her earrings and remove her ring as well.

"Ella? What are you doing?"

"Just hold these for me, okay?" Ella asked as she placed them in the same hand that held the cheap ring.

Before Caitlyn could repeat her question Ella had launched herself at Felicia. Caitlyn's jaw dropped, and she smiled at her friend with pride. "Yeah, Ella! Kick her ass!"

Caitlyn would have stepped in. Really, she would have, but Ella was winning. Felicia had only been able to get in a couple of solid hits.

"Wha—What the hell?"

Caitlyn turned to see Nate, Jason, and Shane staring in shock.

Ella let out a pained cry as Felicia's sharp, zigzag patterned bracelet scratched her face. It was bad enough that the blonde was still wearing her rings. Ella shoved the blonde away with her foot and then reached out and ripped the sleeve of her blouse.

"Whoops," Ella said with a wicked grin. "Did I do that?"

Felicia gasped and lunged for Ella again, but she was stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her away. "No! Let me go, I almost had her!"

Ella scoffed. "Oh please! I kicked your ass and you know it."

Over Felicia's shoulder Nate's eyes widened and he spoke up in a scolding tone. "Ella!"

"What?" Ella said with a huff. "I did!"

Caitlyn laughed and put an arm around Ella's shoulders. "She totally did. It was awesome."

"Thank you," Ella said with a smirk as Caitlyn handed her back her earrings and her ring. Caitlyn moved toward a near by trashcan to throw the mangled ring away, but Ella stopped her. "Don't! I—I need that back. Please."

Finally Connect Three's security came over and took Felicia off Nate's hands.

"What do we do with her?" Mike, their head of security, asked.

"Come on, we'll take her to my dressing room," Nate said with a sigh. "I need to have a little _talk_ with her anyway."

"You're just going to _let_ her get away with attacking me?" Felicia pouted.

"You attacked her too, Fi," Nate huffed.

"B-but she started it!"

Nate laughed and rolled his eyes. "Right, I'm sure. You don't know Ella very well so let me tell you something I've learned about her…it takes _a lot_ to set her off. So, if she attacked you…I have a feeling you deserved it."

"Are you—are you taking her side?" Felicia shrieked.

"Felicia," Nate said slowly. "I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. Ella's been an excellent judge of character for as long as I've known her and if you can't-"

"What? You can't break up with me! I—you—you're wrapped around my finger!"

He glared at her. "I'm _what_? Wow, I don't even know what to say to that." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He growled angrily before walking away from Felicia. He turned to Mike as he reached the spot where the rest of the group was standing. "You know what? On second thought, Mike, just go get her some first aid and get her the hell out of here. I can _not_ believe this."

Ella snatched the gumball machine ring back from Caitlyn before she could try to throw it away again. Ella looked up at Nate's face and was suddenly flooded with guilt. She cursed herself and rubbed a hand over her forehead. She hit sore spot though and hissed in pain. She was going to regret that fight in about a half hour or so.

Her hiss caught Nate's attention and as if he'd just remembered she was there he rushed her.

"Let me see," He requested sternly.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—I don't know what came over me."

"Ella, look at me. Let me see your face."

"She just started saying all of these things, and I…you deserve so much better than her, Nate. She's evil," Ella said quietly. She looked down at her hands as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. "God, I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I just _attacked_ someone."

Nate's arms wrapped around her and he hugged her to him.

Caitlyn turned her back on the couple and quickly shooed Jason and Shane away. This wasn't something they needed to be there for.

Ella buried her head in Nate's chest as she cried silently. "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Hey, Ella, don't cry," Nate pleaded softly. "I'm not mad at you. I'm _very_ concerned, but I'm not mad. Just look at me, please? I need to see how badly you're hurt."

She sniffled and reluctantly looked him in the eye. His thumb grazed the bottom of her cut.

"You're bleeding. It's a shallow cut, though, so I don't think you'll need stitches," He said as he placed his hand underneath her chin and angled her face in the light. "I see two shiners. One on your cheek and one on your forehead right at your hairline."

"Stupid two finger ring. That thing _hurt_," Ella muttered darkly with another sniffle.

"Are you in pain anywhere else?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, I mean…my neck hurts a little from where she ripped off my chain, but—"

"But you're still wearing your necklace," Nate said in confusion.

She blushed and gulped. "I—I was wearing two necklaces. I always wear two necklaces."

Nate briefly glanced at her neck. He winced. "Well, I see the beginning of a very red and very nasty friction burn." He shook his head and then turned his attention to her swollen and red knuckles. "Ella, what did she do to make you want to lash out like that? You rarely ever raise your voice let alone your fist."

He reached out to hold her right hand and she pulled it away from him. "My hand is fine. I promise."

His brow furrowed and he noticed her hand was clenched around something. "What's in your hand?"

"It's nothing. Just what was on that chain she broke."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's, um, my grandmother's locket. You know, the one with the E engraved on the front?"

He quirked a brow at her. "You mean the one that's _still_ around you neck?"

She winced. "Oh, I—I forgot."

"What is it, Ella? It's obviously important to you," He asked in a whisper. "Show it to me? Please?"

She nodded quietly, and slowly opened her hand. Nate's chest ached when he saw the tiny object in her palm. He swallowed thickly and picked up the ring out of her hand.

"Is…is this what I think it is?"

"It _was_ the—the ring you gave me our last summer at camp. You probably don't even remember, but I do. Brown took the staff out for dinner before the campers arrived and the restaurant had a quarter machine. It was silly, really, but I wanted one. Only—"

"You didn't have any quarters, and I couldn't stand that sad disappointed look on your face so I gave you one. I _remember_, Ella. I could _never_ forget. Never," He told her. "You've had it all this time?"

She nodded. "After we broke up I bought a chain so that I could wear it around my neck."

"What happened to it?" He asked as he noticed how broken it looked.

"Felicia…_stomped_ on it. She saw it on the floor, saw that I was looking for it, and then _stomped_ on it," Ella said as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "This is all that I had left of—of _us_, and now…well, _look _at it. It's ruined."

"Ella, you beat up Felicia over a gumball machine ring?" He asked.

Hurt flashed across her eyes and she stepped away from him. "It's not _just _a gumball machine ring, Nate. I—it's a memory. A wonderful memory. I've dated plenty of guys since that summer, but…I was never as happy with any of them as I was with you. Whether you feel the same or not…you were the best relationship I ever had, and I wanted to keep that with me."

He reached out and wrapped a hand around her wrist and used it to pull her back to him. He held both of her hands and soothingly brushed his thumbs over her knuckles. He sighed. "I knew I should have fought you on that 'summer only' rule. I _hated_ that rule from the very beginning."

"Do you really think we would have made it?" She asked. "Do you, honestly, think that we would still be together like Jason and Caitlyn and Shane and Mitchie?"

"Yes, I do. If we're honest with ourselves we _both_ know what happened that summer."

"What happened?" Ella asked.

"We fell in love. Only we were too scared that the other didn't feel the same way so we _both_ did the cowardly thing and said nothing. That was a moment that tested us and we failed. But…here we are again, Ella. Another moment, another test. What do we do about it?" He asked her.

"Nate, you _just_ broke up with Felici—"

"Let's not kid ourselves here," He said as he pulled her against him. "I think we've both figured out that I never really cared about her. I've never really cared about _anyone_ other than you. It's _always_ been you, Ella. Always."

"Always?" She asked softly.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and nodded against her hair, "Always."

"I love you," She said suddenly and softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek _just_ below her cut, then he kissed the bump on her forehead, and _then_ he kissed her cheek just above her jaw line where the other bump was. He brought both of her hands up to his lips and kissed each one of knuckles. His head dipped down to her neck to kiss the red mark left by the chain and Ella was certain she'd forgotten how to breathe. It felt as if he was trying to kiss away her pain, and as ridiculous as it sounded…it was definitely working. He placed one kiss on either side of her neck before he rested his forehead against hers and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "I love you too."

They stood just like that in silence for a long time. Ella was soaking up the moment. She was trying to burn it into her memory so that she would never _ever_ forget. And then…his lips were on hers. She let out a soft whine and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't tell whether he was pulling her closer or whether she was pulling him closer, but it didn't really matter. All she knew was that she was about as close to him as she could get at the moment. They pulled apart and Nate took his hand in hers.

"C'mon, we need to get you some ice," He said softly as he gently tugged her back toward the food services room. "And a bandage for that cut."


End file.
